songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DoctorOmega2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Supervision Song Contest page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DimitrisLoveIvi (talk) 22:52, June 29, 2016 (UTC) HeartVision Song Contest 3 Can you send song please for Morocco Sure. It's Hind with "Give Me a Sign" representing Morocco in the third edition.DoctorOmega2 (talk) 00:58, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Send votes please :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LvbuJyZ3Jo Yourovision Are your votes ready for the final of YSC#31? If you already sent them, I haven't seen them. TessHex (talk) 23:23, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Yes. I will start voting now. My Bhutanese votes are located in your Proboards message. --DoctorOmega2 (talk) 02:20, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Intercontinental Song Contest Are you the host of this Song Contest? Is it possible to take part in your competition? :) HerrVonBommel (talk) 20:07, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Yes. The first edition was held in Yerevan, Armenia on 3, 5, and 7 July 2016, and won by Canada's Twenty One Pilots with the song "Stressed Out". Then the second edition was held in Vancouver, Canada on 2, 4 and 6 August 2016, and won by China's Alan Dawa Dolma with the song "Over the Clouds" The third edition is currently held in Shanghai on 30 August, 1 and 3 September 2016. The third edition winner will be announced on the third edition final on 3 September 2016. But sure, you will be taking part beginning in the fourth edition. --DoctorOmega2 (talk) 23:40, August 30, 2016 (UTC) All right, thanks for the answer! :) HerrVonBommel (talk) 09:10, August 31, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome. It's a song contest on Stupeflix. But you can take 1 or 2 countries to take part in my song contest. --DoctorOmega2 (talk) 15:19, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Do I have to register on Stupeflix? HerrVonBommel (talk) 07:49, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Nope. You're fine, but it's a song contest on Stupeflix. So you don't have to register on Stupeflix. You can watch my InSC videos on Stupeflix. --DoctorOmega2 (talk) 08:31, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's totally fine :) You said that I can choose a second country, if I want. Can I choose the artists and songs by myself, because Lena is already the artist for Germany in the fourth edition? HerrVonBommel (talk) 15:55, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Sure. You can choose the artists and songs by yourself for Turkey and Japan. --DoctorOmega2 (talk) 17:21, September 2, 2016 (UTC) You can choose the artists and songs for Turkey and Japan, Bommel. --DoctorOmega2 (talk) 17:16, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Creative Song Contest Hi DoctorOmega2, I have counted your entry for CSC #21 (Bhutan) in, but as my contest is a Facebook contest, I'd highly appreciate if you would join the group too. Here's the link of the official Creative Song Contest group: https://www.facebook.com/groups/255427478150181 Kind regards, Tom117323 (talk) 22:49, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Japan and Turkey Selections for Bommel at InSC Bommel, could you send 2 songs for Japan and Turkey to the InSC 4? --DoctorOmega2 (talk) 02:20, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for my late reply. I'm very busy at the moment. Sure. Can I send you the songs via e-mail? HerrVonBommel (talk) 08:45, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Of course. You can send songs for Japan and Turkey via e-mail. You can go to my e-mail (patrickthecoolest2012@gmail.com), and send me songs for Japan and Turkey. --DoctorOmega2 (talk) 17:44, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Can you send songs for Japan to Turkey to my Gmail with my e-mail (patrickthecoolest2012@gmail.com) please? --DoctorOmega2 (talk) 15:24, September 5, 2016 (UTC) 'Festival of International Music' TheRontti95 (talk) 13:10, November 11, 2016 (UTC) The recap of the semi you are in this edition is now available and i would need your votes until 15.11.2016 ^_^ If you have an account on the song contest forums it would be easier to send them that way but you can also post them here :) this is the recap https://vimeo.com/190782050 please vote as soon as possible ^_^